Kuroko, lecteur averti
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: [OS] Fête alcoolisée chez Aomine. Les invités : les équipes de la GM et quelques autres. Kuroko s'ennuie ; pourquoi n'irait-il pas faire un tour sur fanfiction . Net et voir les nouvelles histoires sur lui et ses amis ? Bien sûr, s'ajoutent à cela quelques autres curieux.
_**A** lors, avant de me faire huer, je tiens à dire que je sais que ce thème est du vu, revu et recraché mais je ne me souviens pas avoir lu ce thème sur KnB. Alors, certes, il est plus que problable que plusieurs auteurs aient déjà usé de ce thème sur Kuroko mais moi, je n'en ai pas encore lu. Donc voilà. L'inspiration du moment vous savez. _

_**PS :** Ne vous arrêtez pas au fait que ce genre de choses* soient impossibles car je vais ajouter faire un lien avec Harry Potter et la magie, ce qui rend ladite chose possible. _

_Très léger crossover donc, mais comme il n'est que mentionné, je ne l'ai pas mis dans les Xovers._

.

.

 **Tetsuya, lecteur averti**

 _a Kuroko no basket fanfiction_

 _._

.

Kuroko Tetsuya était ce que l'on appelait un dévoreur de livre. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours adoré lire. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était de son parrain qu'il tenait cette passion. Ce dernier était écrivain et, étant souvent en voyage – avec seulement un sac sur le dos, il avait pensé devoir lui ramener un cadeau pour compenser ses absences à répétitions. N'ayant cependant pas le salaire d'un trader, l'homme avait commencé à lui envoyer des copies de ses propres romans avant de comprendre par un hasard quelconque que Tetsuya avait été trop timide pour lui faire comprendre que ses bouquins l'ennuyaient. À cinq ans, on ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt de lire des livres philosophiques. Et, bien qu'ayant grandi et pris la peine de lire certains des livres de son parrain, Kuroko avait encore parfois un peu de mal à saisir l'intérêt de la chose. Il s'était cependant bien gardé de dire cela à voix haute, ne tenant pas plus que ça à froisser l'homme. Aidan Emerald n'était pas un homme violent non, au contraire, mais il se vexait facilement, et Tetsuya ne tenait pas à blesser involontairement l'homme. Bien qu'étant rarement présent, il avait toujours pris soin de lui. Il aurait pu se départir de toute charge et le filer à l'orphelinat, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et il s'était vraiment occupé de lui durant les premières années, quand il ne pouvait pas encore se débrouiller seul. Au fil des années, l'homme avait vite compris quel genre intriguait son filleul. Les romans fantastiques. Et... les fantastiques avec slash. Les romans occidentaux contenaient rarement du slash, mais cela arrivait parfois. Aidan était un peu déçu de constater que Kuroko ne rougissait plus furieusement comme la première fois où il lui avait envoyé un roman de ce genre. À vrai dire, Kuroko avait découvert le ''slash'' pour la première fois par le biais d'Ogiwara lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Il n'avait alors fait que survolé la fiction et viré coquelicot avant de fermer brusquement la page sous le rire de son ami. Il avait lu son premier roman contenant du slash à quatorze ans. Aujourd'hui, il en avait seize, assumait son attirance pour ce genre d'histoires et... s'ennuyait comme un rat mort à une soirée où il n'avait pas voulu venir à prime abord.

La soirée n'était pourtant pas mauvaise plusieurs équipe de basket étaient présentes. Tous les membres n'étaient pas forcément là mais la plupart oui. Pour sa part, Seirin était présent au complet. Même les remplaçants étaient là. Il y avait quelques membres des équipes respectives de chaque membre de la Générations des Miracles. Naturellement, les membres de la GM étaient donc présents - surtout que Aomine et Kagami (qui se chamaillaient toujours autant) étaient les instigateurs de cette soirée. Bizarrement, ça n'avait pas empêché l'équipe de Kirisaki Daĩchi d'être présente. Qu'elle ait été invitée ou non.. mystère et boule de gomme. Toujours est-il que les membres de Kirisaki Daĩchi étaient présents et semblaient assez enthousiastes. Ceux-ci squattaient le canapé à la gauche de son fauteuil. Malgré la dose d'alcool déjà ingérée, ils semblaient relativement normal. Enfin.. pour ce qu'il connaissait de ces gars.. en face, sur un fauteuil une place – tellement gros qu'il devrait être appelé fauteuil trois places, Kagami et Aomine faisaient un concours d'alcool. La dernière boisson avait eu du mal à passer. Tetsuya ne voulait même pas savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Lui était heureux de se contenter de ses milkshake vanille et, à l'occasion, d'un soda quelconque. Un peu plus loin dans la même pièce ( le salon ), assis en un large cercle, les autres sportifs jouaient à un jeu de bouteille. Les deux seules filles – à savoir Momoi et Riko, s'étaient jointes à eux pour leur plus grand bonheur. Bien que Riko soit... relativement plate et ce à son plus grand damne, elle était assez appréciée par la gente masculine. Kuroko ne jugea pas utile de préciser que cela agaçait énormément Hyuga et Kiyoshi. Ces derniers participaient également au jeu, pas plus intéressés que cela. Izuki en revanche paraissait heureux. L'alcool aidant beaucoup, le jeune homme se laissait aller à ses pulsions, comme la majorité des sportifs présents.

Kuroko ne partageait pas vraiment cet engouement, mais personne ne lui demandait son avis, donc il ne pouvait le donner que mentalement. Comme toujours. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire et ayant prévu quelque chose dans ce goût-là, Kuroko en bon prévoyant, sortit son PC du sac qu'il avait amené avec lui et démarra l'engin. Rapidement, il se connecta à internet – heureusement qu'il avait pensé à enregistré le code wifi la dernière fois qu'il était venu chez Aomine ( ce qui remontait à longtemps mais le code était resté scotché sur son frigo pour une quelconque raison ). il n'eut aucun mal à accéder au site _''fanfiction . net''_ et cliqua sur le lien pour aller vers son profil. Il vérifia rapidement ses notifications avant de retourner à l'accueil, se dirigeant naturellement vers le lien qu'un cousin éloigné lui avait envoyé quelques temps plus tôt. Il avait été surpris de découvrir qu'on écrivait des fictions sur lui. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était ce qu'il y a de plus transparent – bien qu'un peu moins par rapport au début cependant. Puis il avait compris. Après tout, ce cousin n'était pas tout-à-fait err.. normal. Et bien, il était très sympa et particulièrement... magique. Kuroko secoua la tête en faisant défiler la liste. Pourquoi était-il toujours jumelé à quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, certains auteurs lui faisaient subir de ces trucs... hum. Enfin, toujours est-il que ces auteurs n'appartenaient pas à son monde. Tant mieux donc. Sinon, il aurait eu peur pour sa santé mentale et physique. Alors qu'il agrandissait son champ de recherche en incluant les fictions anglaises, un bras vint s'enrouler autour de son cou et un souffle vint s'échouer contre son oreille.

« Et bien, on s'ennuie à ce point qu'on décide de faire bande à part ? »

La question rhétorique n'attendait aucune réponse, aussi, Tetsuya ne s'embêta pas à en fournir. À la place, il détourna son attention de l'écran qu'il avait devant les yeux pour planter son regard azuré dans les orbes sombres de son vis-à-vis, l'air blasé. Tiens, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne se saoulait plus avec ses amis sur le canapé.

« Que me veux-tu, Hanamiya-kun ? »

Le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Kirisaki Daĩchi resserra un peu sa prise sur les épaules du bleuté et lui offrit un sourire narquois.

_ Et bien, je me demandais ce que pouvait bien faire le joueur fantôme à une soirée comme celle-là. Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de t'emballer ce genre de trucs.

Le regard de Kuroko ne vacilla pas. Il se contenta de hausser très vaguement les épaules.

« Tout dépend de la compagnie.

_ J'aurais pu mal le prendre, minus.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Hanamiya-kun.

_ Je t'appelle comme je veux, nabot. Répondit l'autre, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ Dans ce cas je devrais à mon tour de trouver un surnom humiliant. Contra l'air de rien le bleuté.

_ Ne me -

_ Tiens, si ce n'est pas Mako-chan et Kuro-chan ensemble ! » Fit une voix amusée dans leur dos.

Hanamiya jura dans le dos du passeur et ce dernier dut se tordre le cou pour voir par-dessus le dossier de son fauteuil. Oh.. il aurait du s'en douter. Comme quoi, il attirait les psychopathes ce soir. Droit, moqueur et amusé, Imayoshi Shoichi se tenait dans toute sa splendeur dans l'entrée du salon. Personne ne fit attention à lui en dehors des deux susmentionnés. La musique était largement assez forte pour couvrir le bruit provoqué par son arrivée et la plupart étaient soit déjà occupés, soit complètement bourrés soit... les deux. Err... la majorité penchait vers la troisième option.

« Bonjour, Imayoshi-sempaï. Aomine-kun est en train de faire brûler la cuisine de ses parents.

_ Ah, c'est gentil, Tetsu-chan, mais je ne le cherche pas.

_ Oï, pourquoi lui c'est '' _sempaï_ '' et moi non ? S'indigna le joueur de Kirisaki tout en lorgnant sur son équipe de bras cassés qui avaient décidé de jouer les bisounours sur le canapé.

_ Parce que lui n'a pas essayé de me frapper sur le terrain.

_ Donc rancunier... murmurèrent les deux plus âgés, avant que le regard du nouveau venu ne dévie sur l'ordinateur gisant sur les genoux de l'électron libre de Seirin.

_ Que fais-tu, Tetsu-chan ? »

Tetsuya ne réagit pas au surnom très familier employé par le joueur de Toô et se contenta de le regarder fixement avant de retourner à son occupation première, inclinant la tête sur le côté pour se débarrasser de son torticolis.

_ Je m'occupe.

Le sourcil gauche d'Hanamiya fut agité d'un tique mais Imayoshi se contenta de sourire plus largement et les deux vinrent s'asseoir sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de Kuroko avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui. Le fauteuil était après tout suffisamment grand pour contenir plusieurs personnes et ce n'était pas le petit gabarit de Tetsuya qui allait le remplir des masses.

« 'Fanfiction . net'. Releva Imayoshi en haussant un sourcil. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un régulier de ce site, Tetsu-chan. »

Ah. Apparemment Imayoshi le connaissait également.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais un lecteur, Imayoshi-sempaï.

_ À l'occasion seulement. Que regardes-tu ? Je ne connais pas cet anime.

_ C'est normal – commença Tetsuya avant de s'interrompre devant le regard intéressé de son aîné.

Oh misère. L'homme semblait avoir compris quelque chose. Il allait attirer des problèmes à son cousin.

_ Et je ne savais pas non plus que tu avais des contacts de ce type. Comme le monde est petit ! Peut-être que nos contacts se connaissent même.

_ J'en doute. Mon cousin vient de la branche anglaise(1) et étudie à l'école située en Écosse.

_ Oh je vois. Cette école. Mon contact est slave. Il est dans l'école nordique.

_ Oï, de quoi vous parlez ? Intervint Hanamiya, n'aimant pas se sentir ainsi délaissé alors qu'il était là le premier.

_ Rien d'important, Mako-chan. Pourquoi ne lirais-tu pas plutôt les résumés de ces fictions, je suis sûr que tu comprendras un peu mieux.

Hanamiya grogna mais obéit tout de même et baissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'écran. Un instant passa avant qu'il n'écarquille les yeux.

_ C'était rapide. Notifia le tacticien de Too.

_ Hanamiya-kun n'est pas stupide, Imayoshi-sempaï.

Hanamiya cependant était bien loin de leur petite querelle, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et les yeux révulsés, le tout rendant l'image comique pour ses deux err.. camarades.

« Rassure-moi, nabot. Ce qui est écrit là ne s'est jamais produit ? » demanda lentement le joueur de Kirisaki, se désintéressant momentanément de l'écran pour planter son regard assombri dans le sien.

Pour toute réponse, Kuroko lui renvoya un regard blasé sans répondre. Hanamiya allait le pousser lorsque le tacticien de Too prit la parole, visiblement amusé au delà du possible.

_ C'est le principe des fanfictions, Mako-chan. Ça relève de l'imaginaire. Rien ne s'est produit... du moins je crois, rajouta-t-il pensivement en fixant le bleuté comme s'il était un sujet expérimental très intéressant.

Une légère coloration vint assombrir le teint du passeur. Penser qu'il faisait _ **ÇA**_ avec l'imbécile heureux !?

_ Bien sûr que non. Imayoshi-sempaï, merci de ne pas me faire passer pour n'importe qui. Répondit -il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Loin de moi cette idée, Tetsu-chan. Se défendit tranquillement le plus âgé en caressant la joue du plus petit.

Tetsuya fronça les sourcils mais ne chercha pas à se soustraire à la main joueuse connaissant le caractère du joueur de Too, il ne servirait à rien de s'esquiver.

_ Pourquoi des gens écriraient-ils des fictions sur vous ? S'acharna Hanamiya, visiblement intéressé.

_ Ils écrivent aussi sur toi. Et sur tous les autres.

_ Quoi ?

_ Regarde par toi-même. Fit Imayoshi en pointant une image de la liste à côté de laquelle était inscrit un petit texte, semblant être en réalité le résumé d'une histoire.

Hanamiya lut succinctement les quelques lignes et ses yeux s'étrécir.

« Erk, Kyoshit et moi ? Une 'romance sauvage et une intrigue originale' ?

_ J'aurais plutôt dit chaotique, connaissant votre passé commun. Se moqua l'autre.

_ Ferme-là, Shoichi.

_ Ce n'est pas si mal que ça, Hanamiya-kun, tu aurais pu tomber sur Kise-kun.

_ …. Il y en a aussi ? »

Kuroko ne répondit pas, mais son regard parlait pour lui. Hanamiya gronda sourdement.

_ Où est l'intérêt ?

_ Les filles sont parfois compliquées à comprendre. Lui répondit Imayoshi. Trop complexe pour ton génie, Mako-chan.

Kuroko fronça les sourcils. Non mais !

_ Il n'y a pas que des filles sur ce site.

_ Oh, désolé, Tetsu-chan, j'avais oublié.

Le reniflement dédaigneux qu'il reçut en réponse lui apprit que Tetsuya ne croyait pas à l'excuse ou savait qu'il n'était pas du tout désolé. Ou peut-être les deux. Hanamiya coupa à nouveau leur duel du regard pour faire une remarque intelligente.

_ C'est étrange comme tu peux être invisible dans la vie courante et impossible à rater sur ce site, nabot.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... _Mako-chan_.

_ Urgh.

Hanamiya posa sa main par dessus celle du bleuté pour faire défiler la liste.

_ Est-ce que tu es aussi soumis dans la vie courante que dans l'esprit de ces folles furieuses ?

Tetsuya lui envoya une œillade meurtrière à geler l'Enfer.

_ Est-ce que tu es aussi câlin avec Kiyoshi-sempaï dans la vie courante que dans l'esprit des écrivains présents sur ce site ? L'interrogea-t-il en retour avec néanmoins plus de politesse que l'autre brun.

Le regard noir lui fut renvoyé.

« Ne, ne, Hana-chan ! Les interrompit un nouveau venu, depuis le canapé. Vous faîtes quoooii ? Je peux veniir ? »

Visiblement, l'alcool embrumait déjà l'esprit de cette personne qui n'était autre que Hara Kazuya, jusque-là occupé à essayer d'étrangler son compagnon avec un boa – boa dont on ne connaissait la provenance plus que suspecte.

« Uh ? Bonjour, Nijimura-sempaï »

la voix calme de Kuroko détonnait un peu avec tout ce bruit et l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Teiko posa les yeux sur le petit joueur fantôme.

_ Tetsuya ! Ça faisait longtemps.

_ En effet, sempai. Répondit le plus petit, impassible

Les deux se dévisagèrent sans parler. Leur relation n'avait jamais vraiment été au beau fixe et Tetsuya ne pouvait se sentir coupable de cela. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui avait essayé d'évincer l'autre de l'équipe. Alors il replongea dans son écran, se concentrant sur les lignes et non plus sur la musique assourdissante ou encore le regard perçant de son ancien capitaine, ni les rires égarés des deux jeunes femmes présentes un peu plus loin.

« Oh tu as vu celle-ci Tetsu-chan ? Tu es un adolescent battu.

_ . . . J'ai bien vu, Imayoshi-sempai. Vous par contre, sur la plupart, vous êtes un gros pervers fétichiste avec un sérieux fanatisme pour les objets en cuir. » répondit laconiquement l'électron libre de Seirin, bien qu'une once de satisfaction perçait dans sa voix.

Imayoshi ne répondit pas tout de suite, son sourcil s'arquant légèrement alors que son sourire se faisait plus psychotique – plus qu'il ne l'était déjà d'ordinaire.

_ Je devrais peut-être les utiliser sur toi, Tetsu-chan. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ Je passe mon tour.

Le joueur de Too éclata de rire et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'un joueur de Shutoku vint les interrompre :

« Mah ~ on dirait que vous vous amusez ! Shin-chan m'a viré de la cuisine pour faire des cochonneries avec la GM, je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Répondre par la négative avec Takao ne fonctionnait pas. Ce dernier posait la question pour la forme mais se fichait complètement de la réponse. Inconscient.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Imayoshi, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ?

. . . Kuroko regarda Takao sous un jour nouveau. Si le tacticien de Too l'acceptait aussi facilement, c'est que l'autre jeune homme devait avoir des points communs avec lui ( Imayoshi ). De ce fait, Kuroko se dit qu'il pouvait commencer à s'inquiéter.

_ Vous lisez quoi ? Oooh ! Je connais ce site ! Shin-chan y va souvent pour faire de la 'collecte d'informations' comme il dit. Hu ? Pourquoi je vois nos noms dessus ?

_ Tout simplement parce que des gens écrivent sur nous ? Proposa innocemment le plus âgé du groupe.

_ Tu délires ? Pourquoi ils feraient ça ?

_ Va savoir, les gens sont tarés. Gronda doucement Hanamiya.

Takao, qui jusque-là était perché au dessus du fauteuil, tendit le bras gauche pour chasser la main de Hanamiya qui trônait au dessus de celle de Tetsuya pour avoir un meilleur accès au pc. Il navigua rapidement sur les filtres et, après deux-trois cliques, s'exclama :

« C'est dingue, il n'y a presque pas de fiction vous regroupant, toi et Hanamiya ! »

Kuroko fixa l'écran pendant plusieurs secondes avant de prendre doucement la parole.

« Si j'ai bien compris, il y en a une en français où Hanamiya-kun m'en veut beaucoup suite au match et cherche à se venger. » (2)

Hanamiya, qui depuis une minute s'occupait en fusillant du regard le dernier venu, se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran et acquiesça.

« Oui, tu as bien compris.. nabot.

_ MAKO-CHAN !

_ Ow ? On dirait que je viens de faire réagir le joueur le plus impassible de l'interhigh.

_ Je te serai gré de ne pas toucher cet endroit.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Le regard à nouveau porté sur l'écran, Takao sourit distraitement.

_ Tiens, il y a cette fiction où tous les deux vous êtes en couple. Comme c'est mignooon !

Visiblement, l'alcool avait également atteint la zone nord du chauffeur de Midorima. En même temps, pour crier que le tireur faisait des '' _cochonneries avec les autres membres de la GM_ '', il ne devait pas être très frais le gars. Remarque, Kuroko se sentait légèrement émoustillé lui aussi. Et ce n'était pas uniquement l'euphorie ressentie dans toute la pièce. Il se demandait encore quel était cet étrange mélange que lui avait donné Kagami après que Aomine lui ait dit de profiter de la soirée. Le bleuté se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas fait roulé avant de hausser les épaules. Peu importe. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux en remarquant qu'il avait décroché du monologue du joueur de Shutoku, qui semblait narrer une aventure assez chaude ( et probablement édulcorée ou alors imaginée ) de ce qui se passait dans la cuisine. De l'avis de Kuruko, ses anciens équipiers étaient plus en train de faire brûler – littéralement parlant, la cuisine que de la faire chauffer eum.. bref. De toute façon, c'était sans doute ça Aomine avait annoncé une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt qu'il allait faire cuire les pizza mais de ce que Kuroko se rappelait, il (Tetsuya) était le seul de la Génération des Miracles à savoir cuisine ou, pour simplifier la chose, à savoir se servir d'un four. Et il doutait que les choses aient changé(es).

_ Regarde, Tetsu-chan. Sur celle-ci tu te fais molester par tes anciens coéquipiers en rut.

Tetsuya regarda son écran qu'Imayoshi pointait du doigt et réalisa qu'en effet, le plus âgé avait raison. Il ne put empêcher un frisson d'effroi le parcourir à cette pensée. Il espérait que ça ne soit jamais le cas. Son regard un peu moins impassible et un peu plus horrifié fit étirer un sourire ravi sur les lèvres de l'autre jeune homme tandis que Hanamiya agitait la souris à un endroit précis.

_ Là. Murasakibara et Himuro sont chaud apparemment.

_ 'Une nouvelle façon de déguster des bonbons' ? Relut pensivement Imayoshi. Hum.. Tetsu-chan, que dirais-tu que nous testions cette idée ? Suggéra-t-il en tendant l'air de rien un verre d'alcool à Tetsuya.

Tetsuya ne répondit pas, reniflant prudemment le verre avant de décider que, puisque cela sentait sentait la vanille, ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais. Un instant plus tard, il manquait de recracher le contenu de son verre et envoyait un regard noir au coupable alors qu'il se forçait à avaler pour ne pas recracher le liquide sur son écran ou sur Hanamiya-kun. Peut-être aurait-il du faire cela pour Imayoshi. Ça aurait été une bonne vengeance.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il hoquetait et toussait. Hanamiya le regarda faire avec curiosité avant que le bleuté ne tourne un regard noir vers le joueur de Too.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était, Imayoshi-sempai ?

_ De l' _Absolut Vodka_ (vanille). Répondit fièrement celui-ci.

_ Quoi !? Mais t'es malade de lui avoir fait boire ça ! Bondit le capitaine de l'équipe de Kirisaki.

_ Ça brûle, geignit faiblement Kuroko.

L'alcool lui montait un peu au cerveau. Mais rien qu'un peu.

_ Il contient de l'éthanol pur et très peu d'eau.

_ Brûle.

Hanamiya jeta un regard noir à son ancien camarade bien qu'il comprenne sa manœuvre et accueillit Tetsuya lorsque celui-ci vint se blottir contre lui en geignit doucement, son écran valsant dangereusement au bord du vide. Imayoshi le sauva de justesse et tendit un autre verre à Kuroko, ignorant le regard noir du prodige de Kirisaki.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Mako-chan. C'est un _orgasm_. Beaucoup plus doux. Pour calmer sa gorge en feu.

Hanamiya était encore un peu méfiant mais finit par prendre le verre pour le tendre au petit joueur fantôme qui le prit sans se poser de question dans l'espoir d'éteindre le feu qui enflammait sa gorge.

« Oh attendez ! Il y en a une où je dois présenter Kuro-chan à ma famille ! » (3) S'exclama joyeusement Takao, avant de descendre un autre verre.

_ Et il y en a une autre où toi et Tetsu-chan vous battez pour l'amour de ce cher Midorima, le contra aussitôt Imayoshi.

Takao ne s'en formalisa pas, agitant joyeusement son verre à moitié vide.

Imayoshi, qui se tordait le cou pour regarder le point guard de Shutoku qui valsait toujours derrière le fauteuil, observa distraitement des gouttes du verre s'écraser au sol. Aomine ne sera pas très content demain. À côté, Kuroko – qui ne geignait plus mais buvait tranquillement son verre_, et Hanamiya, observaient le cercle d'étudiants au centre du salon, qui jouaient toujours à des jeux de bouteilles. Les deux filles étaient complètement allumées et Hanamiya était prêt à parier qu'elles pionceraient dans moins d'une demi-heure et ce gars-là... Furihata, échangeait un baiser enflammé avec Himuro. Encore heureux que le membre de la GM de Yosen soit dans la cuisine. Il aurait probablement piqué une crise face au coéquipier du bleuté.

« Je n'comprends toujours pas pourquoi on écrit sur nous. reprit le prodige de Kirisaki, acharné qu'il était à comprendre ce mystère.

_ Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Ça te ferait plus de mal que de bien. Le découragea Shoichi. Tiens, c'est fou le nombre de personnes qui pensent que Tetsu-chan irait bien avec ce grand dadais de Bakagami. »

Hanamiya renifla de mépris en réponse. Il ne connaissait pas les penchants de l'autre redhead – bien qu'il sache par le biais d'Imayoshi, qu'il matait des magasines porno (de filles dénudées) avec Aomine_, mais savait qu'il était en ce moment-même en train de draguer un gars de Rakuzan. Et il le savait parce qu'il était dans sa ligne de mire.

« Je ne savais pas que Akashi – putain - Seijuro nourrissait une obsession malsaine envers ton coéquipier, nabot. Fit pensivement Hanamiya en lisant le résumé d'une fiction.

_ Furihata-kun ? Demanda Tetsuya avant de voir son ancien adversaire hocher la tête. Je crois que cet auteur n'est pas loin de la vérité.. » chuchota-t-il doucement avant de glousser.

Visiblement, l'alcool commençait enfin à faire réagir le bleuté.

_ Et ne m'appelle nab..ot.

Hanamiya s'esclaffa.

_ Aurais-tu soif, _Tetsuya_ ?

Kuroko ne releva pas l'emploi de son prénom, trop occupé à lutter contre la brume qui envahissait petit à petit son esprit.

_ J'ai envie... non.. Je veux...

Imayoshi inclina la tête sur le côté. Peut-être que Tetsuya allait leur demander de -

_ Boire.

. . . . . . . . Autant pour lui. Même _pompette_ , Tsuna restait pur et innocent. C'en était touchant. Mais avec tout ça, le tacticien devait avouer être un peu perdu cela arrangeait-il oui ou non ses affaires ? Mystère mystère. Il eut la réponse lorsque Tsuna se laissa aller et s'abandonna totalement à leurs bons soins. Le cocktail que lui avait fait boire Makoto – par le biais de Shoichi, devait avoir fait effet.

Tetsuya se sentait incroyablement détendu depuis qu'il avait bu le verre que lui tendait Hanamiya, pas comme la boisson que lui avait ingurgiter Imayoshi quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses yeux se fermaient presque d'eux-même et il entendait les voix lointaines de Hara-kun et de Takao babiller au sujet des fanfictions écrites sur eux. Il ouvrit un œil ensommeillé et se blotti un peu plus entre les deux psychopathes qui lui tenaient compagnie sur le gigantesque fauteuil. Un sourire un tantinet stupide ornait ses fines lèvres roses alors qu'il levait les yeux vers lustre accroché au plafond.

_ Il est beau le lustre. Chuchota-t-il. Il brille.

Hanamiya haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers Imayoshi qui fixait Kuroko comme s'il était une créature très intéressante.

_ Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas mis une quelconque drogue dans son verre ?

_ Certain ! Répondit vivement le joueur de Too en prenant un faux air offensé.

Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si Kuroko ne tenait pas l'alcool ? C'est pas comme s'il s'en doutait. Pas du tout. … Si ?

« C'est drôle, y a pas de fiction où Tetsuya et toi êtes en ''couple''. » remarqua innocemment Hanamiya. Tu vois, même ces folles dingues ont peur de ce que toi et tes fantasmes BDSM pourriez lui faire. »

Le sourire d'Imayoshi vacilla en entendant la première partie mais revint aussi sec après cela.

_ De ce que je me souviens, on a à peu près les mêmes fantasmes, Mako-chan. Pas comme si tu t'en étais plains à l'époque.

Si quelqu'un – de sobre, avait visualisé la scène à cet instant précis, il aurait eu l'étonnant vision d'un Hanamiya rosissant. C'était léger, très furtif, mais bien réel. Le plus âgé étira un sourire satisfait quand le roi sans couronne lui demanda cordialement de se la fermer.

_ Et laisse-moi profiter de ce moment en paix. Rajouta-t-il en désignant du menton la petite tête surmontée d'une touffe bleutée en pagaille qui semblait se lover contre son torse.

_ Je vais le graver dans ma mémoire pour toi. Se proposa gentiment ( Urgh, rien que ce mot associé avec Imayoshi laisse craindre le pire ) le joueur aux lunettes tout en tendant un verre à Hanamiya.

Ce dernier le dévisagea avec méfiance. Sans doute aurait-il du refuser. Diantre ! ( _**NdA :**_ _Vous imaginez Hana-chan dire ce mot ?! xD_ ) Bien sûr qu'il aurait aurait du ! Néanmoins, il était un peu crevé. Pas par la soirée non, mais ils avaient eu entraînement toute l'après-midi et avaient juste eu le temps de prendre une douche avant de se diriger vers l'adresse d' _ **Aho**_ _mine_. Toute cette suite d'événement acheva le basketteur à commettre cette terrible erreur. Il accepta le verre.

La suite fut un enchaînement d'éléments flous et indistincts que personnes ne prit la peine de retenir ( hormis Imayoshi et les quelques psychopathes assez sobres pour préparer une futur chantage ) et, on ne sut comment, la majorité des étudiants finirent à pioncer sur le sol.

.

.

Le lendemain, on retrouva tout un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, Imayoshi et Hanamiya enlaçant possessivement le jeune Tetsuya dans une étreinte protectrice, alors que d'autres cadavres agonisants les encerclaient. Tetsuya songea, dans les limbes de son esprit, qu'il avait bien fait d'allumer son ordinateur, la veille. Il avait beau être pur et innocent, comme tout le monde le disait, il n'était pas stupide et savait ce qu'il voulait.

En tout cas, il voilà qui ferait une merveilleuse histoire !

 _._

 _Si dessous, le bonus rajouté pour la réaction des membres (07.03.2016)_

.

 **BONUS :**

Une envie pressante. Voilà ce qui le contraignit à se lever. Il n'en avait pas envie. Pourquoi devrait-il se lever ? Il ne voulait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, sa vessie se rappela à lui. La bouche pâteuse et un arrière goût de tequila sur la langue le fit grimacer. Son mal de tête de tête le fit gémir. Pourquoi diable faisait-il parti de ces ados qui ne connaissaient pas leurs limites ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme Akashi qui ne semblait nullement gêné par les restes de soirées ? Il ne semblait même pas souffrir. Enfin, peut-être que cette fois-ci serait différente. Il priait pour ça. Cela lui semblait être un juste retour des choses après toutes les tort- entraînement qu'il leur avait fait subir et qu'il continuait à vouloir lui faire subir. C'était pire depuis que Rakuzan avait perdu face à Seirin. À croire qu'en les faisant travailler plus c'est lui qui faisait des efforts. Erk. Le jeune homme étira lentement un bras, puis un deuxième. Ses membres étaient lourds comme du plomb. Il semblait peser des tonnes. C'était de loin la pire gueule de bois qu'il se payait depuis des lustres. Ou peut-être seulement depuis la dernière fois ? Il se redressa lentement. Sa tête lui tournait. Il avait l'impression d'être monté dans les montagnes russes. Et peu importe ce qu'il avait pu dire à Kise par le passé : il détestait les montagnes russes. Pas qu'il allait un jour le dire à quelqu'un trop compromettant. Une tierce personne pourrait s'en servir pour lui faire du chantage. Et il refusait. Surtout si c'était Akashi pour l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Hu... pourquoi cette phrase sonnait-elle étrangement maitenant qu'il y pensait ? L'adolescent se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, seulement pour les refermer aussi sec. Il savait qu'il aurait du tirer les volets la veille ! Les rideaux aussi en y repensant ! Putain, ça lui _niquait_ les yeux !

Les premiers rayons de soleil lui brûlèrent la rétine et s'ajoutèrent à son mal de crâne. Il s'en voulut de s'être redressé parce que maintenant il était un peu mieux réveillé, pas assez pour être sain d'esprit mais suffisamment pour ne plus pouvoir redormir. Il détestait ce genre de matin. Oh que oui. Avec un soupir, il tatonna pour trouver un quelconque objet pouvant lui être utile – comme son portable par exemple ( qui n'était plus dans sa poche ) !_, mais ne fit que faire tomber un gobelet vide. Cherchant un peu plus loin, il tomba sur autre chose, qu'il ne put déterminé avant d'entendre un faible cri de surprise. Ah...

« Aw qui que tu sois surtout t'arrête pas. » grogna une voix endormie.

Le jeune homme reconnut la voix de Seto de l'équipe de Kirisaki Daichi et recula de surprise. Merde, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'ait touché !? Ça pouvait pas être la poitrine de Momoi ? …... Euh... ouais mais non. L'adolescent ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses yeux papillonnèrent violemment pour s'habituer à la luminosité et il découvrit à ses côtés, comme il s'en doutait, le cadavre désarticulé de _Seto Kentarô_. Cadavre, parce qu'il semblait mort. À bien y réfléchir, il devait lui-même donner cet effet aux autres. Désarticulé, parce que sa tête reposait sous un oreiller – quelqu'un avait peut-être essayé de le tuer ? Si c'était le cas, personne ne l'aurait secouru, trop bourré pour cela_, l'une de ses jambes était étendue normalement mais l'autre était étendue étrangement sur le ventre de _Chihiro Mayuzumi_ de Rakuzan. Quant à son bras gauche, l'adolescent ( _notre 'narrateur' du moment_ ) était assis dessus. Le jeune homme s'empressa de se décaler, non seulement parce que non content de lui avoir peut-être cassé un truc – _'quoique on l'aurait sûrement entendu crier'_ _' hum peut-être pas, tout le monde était bourré '_ _, mais la main bougeait sous lui et c'était flippant comme sensation ( _**NdA :**_ _Non, il s'en foutait de lui couper la circulation sanguine u_u_ ). N'ayant pas encore totalement confiance en ses jambes pour le maintenir debout, le jeune homme observa les alentours. Comme il s'y attendait, les deux seules filles de la soirée étaient assoupies l'une sur l'autre et bavaient aisément sur le sol en parquet de la maison. Erk. On repassera pour le côté _beauty & sexy_ dès le matin. Là, c'était pas trop ça. Kagami dormait sur le canapé – si le ''sur'' était exact car la partie supérieure de son corps planait dans le vide. À se demander comment il avait pour ne pas se ramasser durant la nuit. **BOUM !**. . . Ah, il n'avait rien dit. Il regarda avec un certain intérêt ( on aurait dit un expert examinant le mode de vie d'une fourmie ) le redhead se redresser en marmonnant – sans se douter un instant qu'il agissait exactement comme le basketteur de Seirin dans les matinées qui suivaient de trop courtes nuits. Les gars – s'il se souvenait bien leurs noms étaient Izuki et Furihata, enlaçaient étroitement... Ohoh. Hum, enlaçaient étroitement Akashi Seijuro. Comme s'il était un PUTAIN de NOUNOURS ! Il ne pouvait attendre le réveil de l'empereur. Il remarqua vaguement que les autres personnes qui squatter le canapé étaient les membres de Kirisaki Daichi _'Ils étaient invités eux !?'_ , et avaient du faire un ''câlin collectif'' avant de tomber raide parce qu'ils étaient une mêlée de bras et de jambes dont ne pouvait trouver les propriétaires. Il remarqua le cercle de joueurs qui s'étaient formés la veille – err... durant la nuit afin de jouer. Sans surprise, Kise étreignait avec force son capitaine et bavait allègrement sur lui comme un adorable chiot. Derrière lui, l'un de ses coéquipiers, Moriyama, enlaçait le blond dans son dos. Une joyeuse tripotée de bisounours. Enfin, les autres n'étaient guère mieux ( ' _y avait qu'à voir Akashi !_ ' ). Midorima n'était nul part en vue. En y repensant un peu plus, il lui semblait s'être fait réveillé par des bruits de pas. Peut-être que le _frimeur_ était allé aux _chiottes_ ( _NdA : Non, ce n'est pas moi qui emploi ce vocabulaire !_ ). Atsushi n'était pas non plus en vu mais ses coéquipiers étaient assoupis au pied du canapé. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que Kagami en avait écrasé en tombant, d'où le cri d'agonie qu'il avait cru imaginer.

Sa vessie se rappela à lui et le jeune homme dut se résoudre à se lever. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla quelques instant lorsqu'il pivota vers l'entrée et il ferma à les yeux pour parvenir au hall à l'aveuglette. Lorsqu'il fut dans l'entrée, il put rouvrir les yeux et il fit quelques pas chancelant, avec pour objectif la salle de bain ( qui regroupait également les toilettes. Sa bouche était encore pâteuse et il soupira en voyant la petite fille sur l'écriteau montrer joyeusement que ''c'était occupé''. En entendant des bruits suspects, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Merde, le gars prenait même la peine de retourner l'écriteau quand c'était une urgence !

« Oï Shintaro, j'espère que t'as fini avec les toilettes j'ai b'soin d'pisser ! » s'écria-t-il au travers de la cloison.

Sans attendre de réponse il s'élança. La salle de bain était l'une des pièces les plus lumineuse et l'adolescent regretta bientôt de ne pas avoir pris plus de précaution. La lumière l'agressa et il plaqua ses mains sur sa tête en espérant calmer la migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez. Une aspirine ne lui ferait pas de mal. Même s'il détestait ce truc. Midorima s'était déjà redressé et la chasse d'eau avait été tirée avant même qu'il entre dans la pièce. Le garçon aux cheveux vert se tenait à présent devant le lavabo et se passait de l'eau sur le visage. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de la présence, il se retourna vers le nouveau venu.

« Ah, c'est toi. »

Le destinataire de cette phrase lui offrit un sourire canaille, jurant affreusement avec sa grimace de douleur et défit sa ceinture et le bouton de son jean avant d'ouvrir sa braguette comme si de rien n'était tout en continuant son chemin jusqu'aux toilettes. Midorima le regarda faire avec un sourcil levé :

« Ne pouvais-tu pas attendre que j'ai fini ? » l'interrogea-t-il poliment alors que l'autre se soulageait.

Le basketteur tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit d'un air narquois.

_ Pourquoi ça ? On est entre mec, non ?

Il continua de ricaner malgré son mal de tête et referma sa braguette et le bouton de son jean, laissant sa ceinture pendre lamentablement. Midorima l'avait attendu, bizarre. Peut-être un effet retardataire de l'alcool. Ils firent le chemin inverse ensemble et, tout juste arrivé au salon, le propriétaire des lieux remarqua une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention en se réveillant :

« URGH ! »

.

Hyuga Junpei ne faisait pas souvent la fête. Oh ! Il aimait bien sortir avec ses amis mais il n'allait pas vraiment dans les fêtes. La veille, c'était différent, plusieurs équipes de basket avaient été invités et, après s'être entraînés non-stop et avoir disputé plusieurs match, ils avaient tous besoin de se détendre. Il fut réveillé par un coup de genoux, venant sans conteste de Wei Liu, membre de l'équipe de Yosen. Le garçon était apparemment accroché à lui comme un koala. Hum, il n'aurait pas cru ça de lui. Quoique, après tout, il ne le connaissait pas. Il se réveillait à peine lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'étrangler :

« URGH ! »

Cela suffit à le réveiller complètement et il se redressa en même temps que la coach de leur équipe, Riko, et les quelques personnes réveillées par cet étrange bruit se redressèrent à temps pour agripper l'as de Too avant qu'il ne saute à la gorge d'une quelconque personne.

« LÂCHEZ-MOI ! J'VAIS LES DÉFONCER ! »

Le cri d'Aomine suffti à réveiller les rares âmes qui avaient échappé(es) à la première vague de bruits suspects. Les cris d'Aomine ne s'arrêtèrent pas, il continuait de tempêter haut et fort, mais cela n'empêcha pas un certain trio de continuer à dormir comme des bienheureux ( quoique l'expression n'était peut-être pas celles qui leur correspondait ). Quand Riko suivit le regard de l'as de Too, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en un ''Oh'' silencieux et elle desserra un instant sa prise, redonnant espoir au métisse de donner une bonne leçon à ces pervers.

« OÏ ! - Hirg ! »

Cela n'empêcha pas la coach de Seirin de le rattraper à la dernière minute et de le mettre au tapis. Elle releva enfin la tête pour remarquer que tous les autres joueurs dévisageaient avec un mélange de surprise, d'horreur et de curiosité l'étrange trio de basketteur étroitement reliés.

Le petit, tout petit, pur et innocent Kuroko Tetsuya, était bloqué entre ces viles créatures qu'étaient Imayoshi Shoichi et Hanamiya Makoto ! Et Aomine, qui avait été le premier à se sentir si concerné par la prise exercé sur le pauvre & innocent Kuroko, fut le premier à détacher son regard d'eux pour trouver une nouvelle cible.

« BORDEL ! QUI A RENVERSÉ DE L'ALCOOL SUR LE TAPIS !? »

.

 **BONUS #2 :**

§

Shoichi, qui avait été réveillé par tout ce bruit, finit par ouvrir les yeux et remarqua qu'une bonne partie des invités de la veille était à présent réveillés. Il balaya la salle du regard et finit par tomber sur son coéquipier. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres en se remémorant les propos que venait d'émettre l'as de Too quand ils pensaient qu'il dormait.

« Tu aimerais peut-être être à notre place ? » le provoqua-t-il en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil moqueur.

Ils faisaient aussi bien de s'y faire maintenant : Kuroko Tetsuya était chasse gardée. Et férocément gardée. Par deux puissants prédateurs.

 **Scène écrite mais non-insérée :**

Imayoshi fixa chaque personne présente dans le salon. Tous dormaient comme des souches _'Bien sûr, dans le cas de Tetsu-chan, c'est un adorable chaton endormi'_ songea-t-il. Lui n'avait bu beaucoup et était suffisamment sobre pour garder des souvenirs de cette soirée. Juste de quoi faire chanter quelques personnes au besoin. C'est pourquoi il sortit son portable dernier cri ( qui prenait des photos d'excellente qualité ) et mitrailla le salon. Ainsi se retrouvèrent fichés : Aomine ( qu'il avait un peu bougé de place afin de rendre le chantage plus rentable ), Kise Ryota, Akashi et les deux membres de Seirin, les deux jeunes femmes et bien d'autres. Ah, que serait la vie sans humiliations ?

.

 __ _Bon, vous l'aurez sûrement/peut-être compris, le cousin en question c'est Harry. J'ai parlé de branche anglaise. La raison est simple dans cette histoire, les Kuroko sont une vieille famille ( même si peu le savent ) et donc err... commençons par un autre angle. Les Potter sont une vieille et noble famille de sang-pur. Cependant, l'un(e) des Potter ( sorcier ou cracmol peu importe ) s'est exilé au Japon il y a de cela des décennies – ou siècles peu importe_, et a épousé un/une Kuroko._

 _= Désolé, il me semble que c'est un OS ou une fiction débutée sur le site mais comme je ne l'ai pas encore lu, je ne me souviens pas du titre._

 _= Cette fiction existe aussi, je ne sais plus si elle est en anglais ou en français mais laissez-moi faire des recherches et je retrouverai le titre._

 _._

 **Posté le : 05.03.2016**

 **Modifié le : 07.03.2016**


End file.
